That Little Place
by Imaxim
Summary: Haruhi gets a letter, telling her she’s been selected to attend a different rich academy in Europe. But when the time comes, who is it that she finds the most difficult to say goodbye to? And what is his response? Rating to go up
1. Chapter 1

Good day to all. I welcome you to my second fan-fic, which will be a story based on our favourite club, the Ouran High School Host Club. I hope that you enjoy this story, and I am very excited to be writing it, as the plot is set, and everything is ready to finally begin.

And so, without further ado, I invite you to my second fan-fic as Imaxim, re-writing a story from my Amnoying Ammii days, a story that will keep you reading and wanting more.

Here we go.

xxx

**That Little Place..  
**Chapter 1

xxx

"_Haruhi_!"

She looked up from her studying to see her father rushing in through the door at top speed. He fell to her side, excitement buzzing all over his body. He was so excited, that he was unable to speak. She tried calming him down, asking him why he was so energized, yet it took her about half an hour to finally get him to stop hyperventilating and bouncing about the room like a big bouncy ball.

"Look at this! Look!" He produced a letter from behind him, gave it to his daughter, then continued to bounce about the room.

She looked down at the letter in her hands, wondering what had gotten him so enthusiastic. She unfolded the letter, reading through the contents. Her heart stopped pounding.

_To Miss Haruhi Fujioka. _

_We are happy to inform you, that you have been randomly selected, out of millions, to join in our fine school of learning, Gubba Academy, for the remainder of the year, and all throughout, until your schooling days are completed. It has been brought to our attention that you are a fine student, and we wish to have you learning in our school as of October 22nd. _

_Gubba Academy is a wealthy school, fit only for the special, and is built on rich soil, in the most prosperous part of London. If you agree to join us, you will receive a free scholarship, free accommodation for three years, free flight tickets of first class, and plenty of learning opportunities. We promise that, if you join, you will be pleased with your education and learning prospects from us. _

_Please contact the number below as soon as possible to let us know whether you will accept or deny our generous offer. We will be expecting a call from you, until October 1st. If you do not reply by then, we will humbly accept that you do not wish to attend. _

_We anticipate your call, waiting anxiously to know what you will decide. _

_Yours sincerely;_

_Jane Walker,_

_Headmistress. _

Below, there was a signature and a contact number, along with details about where the school was located.

Haruhi blinked at the letter. She didn't know what to do. There were only two months left for her to reply, and she had to think very carefully about it.

She turned to her father, who had turned into a big pool of happiness in the corner. Something lurched in her stomach. "You haven't done anything reckless, have you?" she asked.

He turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't called them yet, have you?" She asked the question very slowly, using the most serious tone she could muster, which was difficult to do, considering there was so much surprise built inside her chest.

He stared at her. She stared back. He smiled. "I called them as soon as I got the letter. Then I ran to show you. How could you refuse such an offer?"

She stared at him, a blank expression on her face. She knew something bad had happened. She just knew it. Now what was she meant to do?

She looked back down to read the letter once more. A sigh escaped her lips. "I guess we're going to London in October then..."

xxx

That was that chapter. Boring so far, but it'll get better soon, promise. Loads of tension coming soon. Do not fret.

Please review, and expect the next chapter to be up either tomorrow or the day after. Heck, it even may be up today. We'll see.

Ciao for now! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I started writing the second chapter right after I finished writing the first. A note: I'm rather tired, as I haven't slept in a while. It's kind'a my bed time atm (like 7:30am... meh), and I'm sleepy. So this may seem dumb. Either way, hoping that it still interests the readers. Please leave commentary. Muchly appreciated.

(Later): Went to bed with the chapter half completed. Came back, wrote the rest, fixed up some bits and now it looks okay. So hope you enjoy. Also, would like to mention: Got our VCE results back (year twelve results) and lol. Biggest fail of my life. I've been laughing so hard at it for the past however many hours. Loved how bad it was. :P

Anyway. Here comes the second chapter.

xxx

**That Little Place..  
**Chapter 2

xxx

Monday afternoon came quickly. She didn't want to face the hosts and tell them the bad news, yet knew she couldn't hide from them forever.

"Ha-ru-hi!" the twins chanted as she walked in through the door. They wrapped their arms around her shoulders and watched her face carefully. "You've been awfully quiet all day today. What's happened?"

She looked around the room to see everyone present, except for the Shadow King. She told herself that he probably already knew the news, seeing as he was so close to her father, and so told the rest exactly what had happened.

"I have some bad news..."

Tamaki came up with a confused look on his face. "You're not usually one to bring the negativity to the room. What is it?"

Hunni and Mori closed up on her, and she felt like she was in a small bubble as they all surrounded around her, giving her hardly any room to breathe. "I got a letter from Gubba Academy. They're giving me a whole bunch of free stuff. And my dad couldn't say no. He called before he even told me. We're leaving in the middle of October."

Tamaki fell back dramatically, down onto his bum, tears streaming down his face. One word was running through his head: "_Nooooooooooo!_"

"Gubba Academy? Isn't that the school in London?" Kaoru asked.

"I think so," Hikaru nodded.

"Isn't that where Kyouya kept on trying to get into?" Hunni suddenly asked.

They all went quiet and turned to Tamaki, who's mood had suddenly disappeared. He stared out in front of him, eyes wide.

"Really? Kyouya-senpai applied?" Haruhi asked.

The twins nodded. "Yeah. He's been applying for years. Never been accepted though..."

They all turned to look at her. "Haruhi, you can't let him know."

"What? Why?"

"If he knew, he'd ruin it all for you!" Tamaki blurted, running to fall on his knees before her. "He'd make sure you would never be able to attend! He'd do anything to make sure that my daughter isn't happy!"

"I don't believe that."

They stared at her. "Why not? He'd do it to any of us."

"No, he wouldn't," she shook her head at the less mature twin. "He wouldn't receive any merits from it. And I honestly don't see Kyouya-senpai being the jealous type." The other hosts thought about that. "And besides," she continued, "I've already paid my debt. There's no reason for him to make me stay here. It won't even matter to him if I go. The only thing that will probably trouble him is the fact that I got accepted, even though he didn't. But he still won't get jealous. He isn't that type of person."

"Either way," Tamaki sniffed, standing to pose before her, brushing away hair from his eyes, "I recommend that you keep this secret from him – that we all keep it secret from him. We don't want anything unnecessary happening to Haruhi that would lead in disaster. Understand?"

Everybody nodded at their Lord.

As if on cue, Kyouya suddenly walked in through the large doors. He looked up from his folder in his hands and stopped to stare at the other hosts that were huddled around in a big circle. Deciding he didn't care about what they were talking about, he turned to walk away.

Yet, in the corner of his eye, caught the distressed face of his best friend.

He smirked. He knew something interesting would happen if he persisted to get into it. "Good evening," he nodded at the hosts, a smile on his face. The other hosts backed away quickly. "What is everyone talking about?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no-nothing!" Tamaki stuttered, giving away that there really was something surreptitious going on. Kyouya pushed on further.

"Oh? Is that so? So, tell me, why was everyone huddled together, whispering secrets to each other?" His smile grew bigger as he took another step towards the hosts. They couldn't move back away, anymore. They were pushed up against the wall.

"W-w-we weren't w-w-whispering s-s-secrets!" Tamaki stuttered some more.

Kyouya took another step.

They were all afraid. They were all _very_ afraid.

He knew that if he tried to get closer, one of them would crack. Mainly, the idiotic prince. He started to take a step, then stopped to see Haruhi cowering behind the twins. This interested him. She usually never cowered away from him. In his mind, he noted to look into her records. It was obvious that the secret had something to do with her.

He took a step back, smiled at the other hosts, nodded a silent goodbye, turned away and walked off to find his laptop on the other side of the room.

The hosts sighed deeply as their hearts found the right beat to skip to. "That was close," Kaoru whispered.

"He was scary!" Hunni cried into Mori's shoulder.

"Ah."

"He must have suspected something," Haruhi voiced. They turned to her. "Well, he left so suddenly. I wouldn't doubt that he would look deeper into it. Might as well tell him now than let him find out on his own—"

"No!"

The twins grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "You can't let him know! We'll try our hardest to make sure he never finds out – go into school records, fix up everything – we can't let him know."

She sighed. "Whatever. But don't blame me if he gets angry at us in the end."

With that, she turned away to get ready for club activities.

xxx

Hope you liked that chapter. Next one to come up soon. Please review. (Y)


End file.
